Technical field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method for preparing a hydrogen plasma annealing treatment, and a method and an apparatus for performing a hydrogen plasma annealing treatment. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method for preparing a hydrogen plasma annealing treatment that is capable of protecting insulating parts in a reaction chamber and reducing particle-contamination of a substrate, and a method and an apparatus for a hydrogen plasma annealing treatment.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become smaller and smaller, it is expected that a resistance of a certain region of the semiconductor device can be desirably decreased.
However, crystallographic defects created during manufacturing of the semiconductor device can prevent the resistance of the certain region of the semiconductor device from being reduced to a desired value. Such defects may be cured by an annealing treatment using plasma. Conventional annealing treatments using plasma, however, can undesirably create particles within a plasma treatment apparatus.